Pacarku Arawah
by Onyu-Chan
Summary: gara-gara kemampuannya yang bisa melihat makhluk halus, Sakura bertemu Sasuke, arwah amnesia yang tampan.


Pacarku Arwah

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto yang keceh sepanjang waktu

Pairing: SasuSaku *ayo ayo SSL ngumpul sini!*

Genre: humor romance horror (buseng)

Rate: T, Temari, Tenten, Teuchi, Terumi, Tobi, Tobirama *dijorokin ke sawah*

Warning: OOC, terutama Sasuke jauh banget dari karakternya yang asem, eh cool karena aku paling senang mengubah karakter chara yang so cool hahaha #ketawa jelek# (Sasuke: hn, parah lu, Thor. Jangan ngefans lagi lu ya sama kak Itachi) #author pura-pura gak denger#

Summary: gara-gara kemampuannya yang bisa melihat makhluk halus, Sakura bertemu Sasuke, arwah amnesia yang tampan.

Pacarku Arwah

Chapter 1

Capcus!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAGGGGRRRRHHHH...!"

Author POV

Sakura berlari terbirit-birit menyelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak tidak karuan sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya penuh dengan kata-kata 'Apa?' 'Kenapa?' 'Ada Apa?'. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan orang itu kepadanya. Ia masih berpendirian teguh, berjuang, pantang menyerah, tetap semangat… *eh maaf kebawa esmosi* ia terus berlari dan sesekali melihat kearah belakang, memeriksa yang mengejar dirinya masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Namun karena kecerobohannya itu, berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Maka ia pun menabrak seorang laki-laki keren berambut pantat ayam.

'BRUGGG…'

'PRANK…'

'klonteng klonteng klonteng'

'Cangcimen Cangcimen'

'Lalala yeye lalala yeye'

*walah -_-*

Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari. Mereka pun terjatuh ke lantai berbarengan.

"go gomen… ini salahku, tolong maafkan aku!" kata Sakura sambil membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"kamu tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Sakura. Laki-laki itu mengngguk sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan perasaan heran.

Sesekali Sakura menengok ke belakang untuk memasatikan makhluk yang mengejarnya tidak mengejarnya lagi. Namun ternyata makhluk itu muncul lagi. Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru lari marathon lagi. laki-laki itu masih diam kaya orang lagi nahan ambeyen sambil melihat Sakura pergi.

-Tempat Sakura-

"hosh… hosh… hosh... sepertinya hantu itu sudah tidak mengejarku lagi deh. Hosh…" kata Sakura sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah dinding. Dan tiba-tiba Author datang jualan Oky Jelly Drink, Sakura beli 45 biji.

Karena kemampuannya yang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk kasat mata, Sakura sering diganggu oleh mereka. Dan walaupun sudah terbiasa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu, ia selalu ketakutan dan lari berceceran (?) karena melihat sosok mereka yang menakutkan.

Ketika sedang bersantai ria, tiba-tiba Negara api menyerang, eh maksudnya makhluk berkuncir empat muncul yang membuat suasana menjadi gaduh, hancur, tidak asri, tidak bersih (?)

"SAKURAAAA…" teriak makhluk itu tepat di kuping Sakura. Seketika Sakura jadi budeg.

"APA SIH, KAK TEMARI?" sahut Sakura gak kalah keras. Orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bersweathdrop ria sambil joget caisar *jangan dibayangin -_-!*

"kamu dari mana sih? Aku sangat susah mencari kamu kemana-mana" Tanya makhluk yang disebut kak Temari oleh Sakura itu.

" aku habis dari toilet."

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Kakak kan bisa antar kamu."

"habisnya kakak sibuk ngobrol melulu sih sama dokter Shikamaru yang tampan itu"

"aku hanya ngobrol tentang keadaan kamu. Jadi apa salahnya kan?" sahut Temari. Sakura hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya yang penuh sariawaan.

"tuh kan. Luka dikepalamu berdarah lagi. kamu itu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu."

Sakura beraduh sambil memegangi jidatnya yang diperban sedikit kotor oleh darah. (Author: pegaaaanggg… ^_^/) #di banting Sakura# ;(

"ini harus cepat-cepat diobatin. Ayo kita ke ruang dokter lagi!" kata Temari semangat sambil menyeret Sakura.

"aduh… tidak usah! Tidak usah! Kakak tuh modus banget sih ah" Sakura dan Temari pergi ke ruang dokter Shikamaru yang tampan itu.

-di kamar Sakura-

Sakura tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca komik Naruto vol 61. Sedangkan Temari sedang memunguti barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai seperti baju kotor, buku-buku, sampah kertas, sampah makanan, sampah masyarakat, sampai gelandangan ada disana.

"aku heran sebernarnya kamu tuh anak perempuan atau laki-laki sih? Kenapa kamu sangat jorok? Kamar kamu sangat berantakan dan kotor. Seharusnya kamu bisa rapi dong."

"aduh duh… kepalaku sedang sakit! Tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini Kakakku sangat bawel sih?" kata Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan berpura-pura sakit dalam kepura-puraan fanfic Author yang hidupnya penuh dengan kepura-puraan di Pura. *dijorokin ke jamban*

Temari hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"untung besok hari minggu, jadi kamu tidak perlu ke sekolah" kata Temari sambil memungut kaos kaki Author yang buluk *pantesan punya Author ilang*

"walaupun bukan hari minggu, tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku izin. Lagipula absenku masih bersih." Sahut Sakura dengan entengnya

"iya sih. Tapi nilai-nilai ujian kamu tuh jelek semua dan hanya absen kamu yang bersih itu yang bisa menyelamatkan kamu dari ketinggalan kelas. Jadi absen kamu itu harus selalu bersih! mengerti?" kata ceramah Temari yang panjang, lebar dan merayap.

"iya aku mengerti. Tapi boleh tidak aku pindah sekolah?" kata Sakura sambil mengebawahkan komiknya sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan kedusa mata emerald nya.

Temari sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Sakura tadi sehingga menghentikan acara pungut memungutnya.

"kamu punya masalah sama teman-teman atau guru kamu?" Tanya Temari.

"jika aku mengatakan alasannya kakak juga tidak akan percaya"

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya dan berpikir 'sepertinya aku tahu alasannya.'

"karena di sekolah kamu ada hantunya?"

Sakura sangat terkejut dan langsung menutup komiknya.

"Kok kakak bisa tahu? Kakak itu paranoid ya?"

"paranormal"

"o iya. Parasetamol ya"

"paranormal (-_-)"

"paramedis" Temari pun tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Eh nggak. Kembali ke cerita

Temari mengahampiri Sakura lalu menjitak kepala Sakura dengan pelan. Yang dijitak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. *katanya pelan -_-*

"aku sudah bosan dengan alasan itu. disana gak ada apa-apa, jadi tolong hentikan semua khayalan kamu itu!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"itu bukan khayalan. Buktinya gara-gara hantu-hantu itu kepalaku jadi bocor begini."

"bukannya itu karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"iya. Tapi gara-gara hantu itu mengejarku." Sahut Sakura

"emangnya kenapa hantu itu mengejar kamu? Mereka naksir kamu?"

"bukan. Justru mereka gak suka sama aku, jadi mereka menggangguku terus"

Temari geleng-gelang kepala karena mendengar music dugem Author diradio. (Sakura: oi bukannya ngetik cerita malah dugeman. Gak ngajak gue pula #iris radio#)

Temari geleng-geleng kepala karena mendengar perkataan Sakura dan music dangdut Author. #dipelototin Sakura# (Author: ampun, Ra)

"Khayalan kamu itu sudah kelewatan."

"apa ini? bahkan kakakku sendiri tidak percaya denganku. Sungguh menyebalkan"

Sakura mengilangkan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Temari sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia tetap tidak akan pernah percaya pada Sakura yang katanya bisa melihat hantu.

" sudahlah jangan ngambek gitu dong imooto ku yang cantik ^_^!"

"kalau Okaa-san pulang aku akan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan Okaa-san pasti percaya padaku."

Temari sedikit terkejut, seketika ia terdiam.

"aku sudah ngantuk" kata Sakura.

Temari pun mengakhiri diamnya.

"benar juga. kamu harus istirahat. Tidurlah!" kata Temari sambil menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut bergambar personil Suju. #aishhh… mau… X)

-beberapa saat kemudian-

Sakura POV

Setelah kak Temari menutup rapat pintu kamarku, aku langsung membalikan badanku keposisi telentang dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit. Sesaat aku terbawa kedalam lamunanku. Angin di luar rupanya bertiup begitu kencang dan membuat jendela kamarku terbuka dan menerbangkan gordeng yang tergantung dijendela itu sehingga membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari ranjangku untuk menutup jendela itu.

Akan tetapi ketika aku sampai dijendela itu dan akan menutupnya, tiba-tiba sebuah udara aneh datang dan aku merasakan angin itu menyentuh wajahku. Udara itu seperti hidup.

Sesaat aku sangat kaget dan berpikir tadi itu apa? Tiba-tiba badanku menjadi merinding sehingga aku cepat-cepat menutup jendela itu dan menguncinya. Namun ketika aku berbalik tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri didepanku. Aku begitu terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Dia itu siapa?

"ka ka kamu si si siapa?" kataku memberanikan diri walaupun jantung ini sudah dangdutan ria.

"aku… aku orang yang kamu tabrak tadi siang di rumah sakit. kamu ingat?"

Kuperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu baik-baik dan aku mulai ingat dengan wajahnya, ternyata benar dia anak yang tadi siang. Tapi untuk apa dia kesini? Dan bagaimana dia tahu rumahku? Apakah sekarang peta-peta Dora dijual di Indomaret?

Ku perhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah terutama bagian kakinya, apakah kakinya menyentuh lantai atau tidak. Tapi yang ku lihat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Ini artinya dia bukan hantu.

"lalu untuk apa kamu kesini? bagaimana kamu tahu rumahku? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"ituuuu…" anak berambut pantat ayam itu kelihatannya sedang berpikir dengan jawabannya.

Melihat tingkah laku orang ini yang aneh, wajah tampan kaya boyband dan jika memjawab pertanyaan dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku rasa aku tahu dia itu siapa. Dia pasti tukang Batagor. Bukan bukan, dia bukan tukang Batagor tapi dia MALING. Ya dia pasti maling.

Karena sering menonton acara Mancing Mania, aku jadi tahu bagaimana caranya ketika berhadapan dengan maling. Tanpa sepengetahuan maling itu, diam-diam ku ambil pot bunga didekatku, lalu ku sembunyikan di belakang tubuhku dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk ku pukulkan padanya.

Dan akhirnya kesempatan untuk memukulnya pun terwujud ketika ia hendak mengambil pensil yang sengaja ku jatuhkan.

Aku sudah pada posisi memukul dan siap memukulnya, namun hal itu ku urungkan ketika pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah cermin di sisi kita berdua. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa bayangan ku ada didalamnya namun bayangan anak itu tidak ada. Aku berpikir siapa anak ini? Jangan-jangan dia hantu? Ya, dia hantu.

"AAAGGRRHHH… HANTU…!"

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamarku dan meninggalkan hantu itu.

' jadi dia hantu? Anak itu hantu? Ya tuhan, apa ini? Ada hantu yang ku bawa pulang ke rumah? TIDAK…!'

TBC

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaa… akhirnya bisa juga nyelesein chapter 1.

Sakura: emang lo ngerjain berapa jam?

Author: satu? Dua? Tiga? Lima tahun. Dan inilah hasilnya, kurang menarik hahaha *elus-elus jenggot hokage 3*

Sakura: -_-

Naruto: eh gue kapan muncul?

Author: kayanya chapter 2 deh. Sabar yah, Bep!

Sakura: anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu siapa, Thor? Uchiha ya?

Author: ya ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi ya ya ya…

Sakura: Uchiha Itachi? Obito? Madara?

Author: tidak tidak tidak

Sakura: ooo… pak Tarno…

Author: YAAAA…

Sasuke: -_- bukan pak Tarno loh, Der. Tapi gue, Uchiha Sasuke. O iya selagi mereka seperti itu, review ya fic ini! Kalau tidak akan ku hancurkan rumah kalian! #tatapan horror#

Author: orang mana ada yang mau ngeriview klo lo ancem gitu. Hadehhhh… (-_-) oke Reader yang keceh maafkan Sasuke! Dia khilaf. Semoga Reader berkenan meriview! Jika tidak akan ku hancurkan desa kalian.

Sasuke: -_- itu malah lebih parah.

Boofff…

*semua pergi mau ngeborong tukang parabot*


End file.
